raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Debra Barone
Debra Barone is the attractive, long-suffering wife of sports columnist Ray Barone. She lives with him and their three kids, daughter Ally and twin boys Michael and Geoffrey. To her dismay, Ray's parents Frank and Marie, live directly across the street. She constantly butts heads with her mother-in-law Marie. She was raised in Connecticut. In the episode (Bad Moon Rising), it is revealed that Debra has Premenstrual syndrome which explains her irritable and over-emotional behavior. She was played by actress Patricia Heaton. Childhood and Background She was born August 26, 1958. Not much is known about her childhood other than that, and her being raised properly and growing up in an upper-class family, something that once prompts Marie to pressure her into admitting to the Barones that she thinks she is better than they are and how spoiled she is. Her parents are Warren and Lois, and she has a sister, Jennifer, who became a nun. Debra was used to dating rich, good-looking guys before meeting Ray, whom she met while he was delivering a futon to her apartment. At the time, Debra was doing PR work for the NHL hockey team the New York Rangers. Character Development While Debra is usually stressed throughout the series, her frustration isn't too bad early on. It does get worse in later seasons, though, a result of constantly putting up with Marie's obnoxious behavior and Ray's laziness and reluctance to help out more around the house and with the kids. Her frustrations are compounded by her nosy mother-in-law and Ray's refusal to stand up to his mother. There was a big blowout between her and Marie, which resulted in a cliffhanger for Season 6 which resolved itself in the beginning of Season 7. There was also one episode (The Shower) where Debra was found by the police sleeping in her car after having too much to drink at a party. Despite not actually driving, she was nevertheless arrested and hauled off to jail as the keys were in the ignition. Debra's hairstyle and wardrobe constantly change as the show progressed. Personality Debra is the loyal, loving and dedicated wife to her husband, Ray Barone. She is often at the end of her rope and loses her temper with Ray as he is constantly trying to avoid any adult responsibilities. As Ray mentioned in the episode The Skit, she is a "cranky, uptight yell-machine." Debra is often tired of feeling like the only adult in the house. Despite her constant asking, begging, nagging, and yelling at Ray to get him to do his share around the house, he continues to shirk his responsibilities in the home. Ray's crazy antics occasionally end up with Debra getting frustrated and calling him an idiot. Though Ray occasionally shows his love and affection toward Debra, which keeps their marriage going and whenever Ray gets stresses, she tries to help him through it. She is constantly at odds with Marie who often criticizes her on her cooking and housekeeping skills. Raymond refuses to stand up to his mother despite Debra's constant frustration of being put down and insulted by her mother-in-law. She gets along with her father-in-law Frank for the most part and is a very good friend to Robert, her brother-in-law. She is also best friends with the shy and reserved woman (Amy) who becomes Robert's wife. Debra is also known as motherly, responsible, selfless, protective, diligent, emotional, romantic, affectionate, dependable, educated, bold, realistic, artistic, brilliant, reverent, organized, nurturing and efficient. Relationship to other major characters *Wife to Ray *Younger sister-in-law to Robert and older sister-in-law to Amy and Peter. *Daughter-in-law to Frank and Marie *Mother to Ally, Michael and Geoffrey *Friends with Amy and Linda *Sister to Jennifer *Daughter to Warren and Lois Episode Appearances Debra appeared in all episodes except "Cruising with Marie." (See the complete list of episodes.) Memorable Quotes *DEBRA: (to Ray) Do you know how close you are to the end of your life? *DEBRA: Don't you say another word, or I'll send your mother back in there to smack the crap out of you. *DEBRA: Robert, you have every right to be upset, but I will get a stepladder and fight you to the death over this. *DEBRA: When I got married, I didn't just get a husband; I got a whole freak show that set up their tent right across the street. And that would be fine—if they stayed there. But every day—''every day''—they dump a truckload of their insane family dreck into my lap. How would you like to sit through two people in their sixties, fighting over who invented the lawn? The lawn! And then the brother: "I live in an apartment. I don't even have a lawn; Raymond has a lawn." But you can't blame them when you see who the mother is. She has this kind of sick hold on the both of them. And the father's about as disgusting a creature as God has ever dropped on this planet. So no wonder the kid writes stories! I should be writing stories—my life is a Gothic novel—and until you have lived in that house, with all of them in there with you day after day, week after week, year after friggin' year, you are in no position to judge me! Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Barone family